


Couch Cuddles

by alcoholicdolphin



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: Self indulgent fluff piece written in second person for Tumblr. Gender of boss not disclosed





	

 

You buried your freezing nose into Shaundi's pale, warm shoulder, your fingers entwined. Her eyelids begin to fall as you caress her back through her tank top. The smell of her perfume and hairspray fills your nostrils as you begin to quickly blink, butterfly kissing her neck. Shaundi softly giggles before pulling your body closer to her own.

"I didn't realize you were ticklish." You murmur into her ear, as you rub your face against her jaw. "I'm not, boss, you're just being cute." She whispers into your ear, grinning. You pull your head out of her neck to see her stormy locked on yours. All the two of you can hear is the gentle rolls of thunder in the distance with the pitter-patter of rain against the window. The room is freezing, but you have blankets, and you have Shaundi.

Slowly, the two of you lean in, resting your foreheads on each other's. Shaundi slowly blinks before fully closing her eyes and using a hand to gently stroke your face, moving her thumb in a circular motion on your cheek. You wrap your legs around her waist before closing your eyes as well, leaning into her and pushing her back into the couch the the two of you are sitting on. Shaundi grumbles, smirking as you pull her hand from your face and hold it with your own before gently kissing her cheek.

"Boss..." she breathed, but you don't say anything. Instead, you kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, jaw, and eventually you get to the neck. You gently kiss her just behind the ear and in that general area repeatedly, showering her with butterfly kisses as well. Shaundi begins to giggle as you do so, squirming as her face goes beet red.

Shaundi grabs your shoulders, pushing you off her as the two of you roll off the couch and fall to the floor in a heap. "Wha-" you blurt out. Shaundi is now sitting on your torso, pinning you. She smiles, blushing, her head inches away from your own. Her hands shift so that she can hold yours, pulling them out above you head with a her stand of hair dangling in your face and tickling your cheek.

Your breath slows as you stare into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. You could stare at them forever, at her forever. That's what it feels like anyway. Smirking, Shaundi leans in, her ponytail fluff falling into your eyes. Her soft pink lips are just a centimetre away from your own. You can feel her warm breath on your face. Everything in you screams at you to kiss her. Screams at you to take the first step. But you don't. Not yet. Shaundi is one of your best friends, you've always loved her, platonically speaking at least. But now, with her on top of you, with all the cuddling and affection you two have done, you're not sure if it's just platonic. You'd never jeopardize your friendship with her. So, you smile, whispering "Are you going to kiss me, Shaundi?" To her.

Shaundi pauses, smirking. "What, you dont got the guts to kiss me, boss?" She questioned slyly. "Nah, I just care about you too much. I don't ever want you to think that I'm using you or some shit like that." You breath back. Shaundi pauses, staring at you for a moment, dumbfuck, before she shoves her lips onto yours.

Her soft lips rub against yours as the two of you slowly sink deeper into each other's grasp. She murmurs your name, your real name as you push yourself off the hard, wooden floor and pull her onto your lap. Her firm, muscular legs wrap around your torso so tight you can barely breath as she arched her back, forcing herself even closer to you.

You can't get enough of her. The sweet scent of her perfume fills your nose as you desperately grasp her waist. Your shirt has ridden up by now so you feel her soft, firm tummy against your own. "...Shaundi..." you whisper in her ear over and over again. With each time you say her name, she kisses your neck more aggressively, often sucking on it. "Fuck." She gasps into you as she begins to slowly rub her crotch and legs on your own.

Resting your arms on her hips you hold her steady. "Shaun, not right now." You breath, resting your head on her breasts. "What? You t-" "I didn't say not ever, okay?" You butt in, grasping at one of her hands. "I just... I need time." You whisper, closing your eyes. Shaundi sighs, kisses your forehead and slowly leaves soft pink lipstick stains on your face, her eyelashes tickling you.

You press her collarbone and chest into your face, entranced by her warmth. Your fingers run up her back, underneath her purple crop top against her bare skin. Outlining each one of her ribs, your hands circle around her scars and trace her tattoos with your fingers barely touching her skin.

She slowly lets her eyelids fall as she bends her neck down. She kisses you again, this time softer, slower, and more relaxed. Her fingers on her right hand tangle themselves in your hair as she gently tugs at it by the roots while her left arm is wrapped around your neck. Your tongues massage each other's in your mouth. You gently nibble her lips, pressing your fingers deeper into her back. A hint of mint, and grape Chapstick sweep through your taste buds. You never want this to end.

You want to stay with her forever, you want Shaundi at your side through everything you go through. But more than anything, you want to hold her, after all the friends you've lost, Aisha... Carlos... Lin... even Johnny, part of you is terrified you'll loose her too. After that scare with the statue, with her being captured by STAG, it had become so real. You never want to let her go. So you don't. You cling to her, after you two have stopped making out, you burry your face in her once again, listening to her steady heartbeat. This time, it's not out of desire for warmth, but to let your mind rest. Shaundi was there, she was safe, she was in your arms, and she didn't want you to let go.

Shaundi presses her lips to your ear, the two of you are curled up on the floor with a pile of blankets. Her eyelashes tickle your temple. She breaths your name, then continues "I think I've fallen for you..." Her voice is a soft lullaby in your ear. You smile, your cheeks a bit pink.

"I think I have for you too..."


End file.
